


Dear Diary [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: //This can’t possibly go worse than the last time I kept a diary.//After the war, Harry picks up a journal to write in… and it writes back. Luckily, it’s not a Horcrux on the other end this time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Dear Diary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749806) by [AWickedMemory (TeddyLaCroix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLaCroix/pseuds/AWickedMemory). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/atblubm1ci0sspr/Dear_Diary.m4b/file) (148.40 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lilfozkyy363txb/Dear_Diary.mp3/file) (96.19 MBs)

Running time [01:45:04]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
